1. Field of Use
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to connectors for use with printed circuit boards.
2. Prior Art
In certain applications, it becomes desirable to be able to connect two printed circuit boards together. In general, this is accomplished by mounting or interconnecting the two boards solder side to component side. One connector is wave soldered to one board while the other connector is hand soldered to the underside or solder side of the other board. The step of hand soldering, in addition to being time consuming, was found to introduce difficulties in assembly and testing operations.
In addition to the above, it has been found that because of the high pin counts normally used with data processing printed circuit boards, it has been found that the printed circuit board connectors once engaged are difficult to disengage. Because the mating connectors are mounted on different printed circuit boards, pulling them apart during disengaging can often result in damage to the pins.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an assembly for interconnecting two printed circuit boards which can be easily disengaged without damage to mating connectors.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an assembly which can be constructed with a minimum of steps.